LA NUEVA GENERACION DE FAIRY TAIL
by Tsanami SaberFairy
Summary: Despues de haber redotado a seref todo volvio casi a la normalidad bueno casi todo... como era de esperarse despues de 10 años una nueva generacion tomaran el cargo de serles fiel a FAIRY TAIL los hijos del equipo mas fuerte de fairy tail sera mas fuerte que sus padres...


**La nueva generación de Fairy Tail**

Después de haber ganado los grandes juegos mágicos y derrotar a Zeref todo era paz y tranquilidad pero como siempre se ha dicho "Donde hay Luz siempre habrá obscuridad" aun había cosas que amenazaban el mundo pero siempre habrá nuevas generaciones que ayudaran a salvar al mundo por eso cambiando de tema en el Gremio de Fairy Tail ellos pudieron recuperar todo de nuevo siendo los mismos de siempre pero con muchos cambios.

. . . . .

Empecemos con Natsu y Lucy ellos seguían como siempre solo hasta que un día Natsu se armo con el valor suficiente para declararse a Lucy a la edad de 25 años y créanme que no perdieron tiempo Lucy dio a Luz a una hermosa niña a quien llamo Layla en honor a su mamá teniendo los hermosos ojos de Lucy y la cabellera de Natsu.

**Y que paso con Gray y Juvia?**

Bueno ellos también no perdieron tiempo al finalizar los juegos mágicos Gray se dio cuenta POR FIN de los sentimientos de Juvia después de eso ellos empezaron a salir oficialmente pero tenían un pequeño obstáculo Sip Lyon Bastia; quieran o no Juvia empezaba a sentir algo por él, pero Gray fue mas rápido al proponerle matrimonio a Juvia quien acepto; al igual que Natsu y Lucy también tuvieron un hermoso bebé; Juvia dio a Luz a un niño a quien llamo Shiro teniendo los mismos ojos color azul profundo como los de Juvia y el mismo color azabache igual al de Gray.

Comencemos con un día normal donde los hijos de nuestros protagonistas quienes estaban sentados en una de las bancas del gremio donde el pequeño Shiro le mostraba su magia a Layla

-Wow Shiro-kun –aplaudió Layla sorprendida –Me encanta tu magia.

-No es nada –contesto sonrojado Shiro.

-Me gustaría crear algo así-.

-Aun no sabes que magia usar Layla-chan –pregunto Shiro.

-Aun no –contesto ella –Quiero aprender a usar la magia de Dragón Slayer como mi padre, pero también la magia celestial como mi madre, no quiero decepcionar a ninguno de los dos-.

-Pero la decisión es tuya no de ellos-.

-Y que dijeron tus padres al saber que tú querías ser un mago de hielo-.

-Bueno mi mamá lo tomo con mucha tranquilidad pero mi padre era historia diferente se puso eufórico lo único malo de todo esto es –soltó un leve suspiro con una gota tras la nuca.

-Que es Shiro-kun-.

-Que tengo su mal habito de quitarme la ropa –finalizo el pequeño Fullbuster con una leve aurea negra rodeándolo.

Layla rio por el comportamiento de su amigo que lo decía con mucha pesadez pero un pequeño con cabellera de color negro sus ojos de color café claro como los de su mamá.

-Que cuentan chicos-.

-Gale –hablaron al mismo tiempo Shiro y Layla.

-Ge he –rio el pequeño –Solo pasaba por aquí; mi madre quería ver si mi padre había regresado de su misión.

-Y como esta Leany-chan –pregunto Layla.

-Es muy tranquila durante el día aunque en la noche llora dos o tres veces –explico Gale.

-Debe ser difícil –expreso Shiro secamente.

-Algo –dijo Gale dejando salir un suspiro de pesadez –Y como esta tu mamá Shiro.

-Te diré que bien, pero…mi padre no la deja estar sola ni un minuto sola ni siquiera ir ala cocina o al pasillo de la casa; mi mamá me pide que distraiga a mi padre mientras ella intenta salir –bufo Shiro.

-Que duro –expreso Gale.

-No tienen idea pero… la mayoría de veces acompaño a mi mamá a caminar eso me tranquiliza un poco –finalizo Shiro.

Aunque le daba un poco de pena a Shiro si le preocupaba mucho que su mamá se hiciera daño.

-Como el primogénito Shiro creo que es la forma en que demostraras que eres digno de proteger a tu familia y seres queridos –hablo un niño de cabellera rojo escarlata sus ojos color miel como su padre.

-Alex –exclamo Gale dándole la bienvenida a su amigo –regresaste.

-Si, fuimos a atrapar una bestia lo logramos atrapar –hablo serio pero a la vez entusiasmado el hijo de Titania.

Un ruido estruendoso llamo la atención de los pequeños quienes figaron su mirada al lugar de origen en donde provenía el ruido por supuesto no les sorprendió que los causantes eran Gray y Natsu peleando lo cual no les importo mucho.

-Otra vez están peleando –suspiro Layla.

-Creo que mejor me voy a buscar a mi mamá –dijo Shiro mientras empezaba a levantarse de su asiento –Ya es hora de que regresemos a casa.

-De acuerdo Shiro-kun nos vemos mañana –se despidió Layla con una sonrisa.

-Shiro-kun es hora de irnos –hablo Juvia acercándose a su hijo y amigos.

-Si Okasama estaba apunto de ir a buscarte –se levanto de su asiento y dirigiéndose a ella –Déjame ayudarte –tomando las cosas de su mamá.

-Pero que caballero tengo –halago Juvia a su hijo –Gale–kun –llamo Juvia.

-Si tía Juvia –contesto el pequeño Gale.

-Gajeel-kun ya regreso y Levy-chan te esta esperando ya es hora de que regresen a casa-.

-Arigato tía Juvia –agradeció el pequeño.

-Vamos a casa Shiro, el bebé esta un poco inquieto –dijo Juvia empezando a caminar en dirección a la salida tomada de la mano de su hijo.

-Layla también nos tenemos que ir –se acerco una embarazada Lucy de 5 meses –Tu padre esta haciendo escándalo otra vez.

-Si mami –respondió Layla acercándose a su madre.

-Alex es hora de regresar a casa –hablo Titania junto a Jerall.

-Enseguida voy-.

-Ge he, Gale vámonos tu madre nos esta esperando –hablo el Dragón Slayer de Hierro.

-Voy papá-.

-Oigan y que hay de nosotros -.

-¡Oh! Es cierto –voltio la maga de agua dirigiendo su atención a su marido –Gay-sama regrese temprano Juvia y Shiro-kun regresaran a casa.

-¡¿Qué!? Esperen –grito Gray alejándose de su pelea con Natsu yendo en dirección hacia su familia.

-Gray aun no hemos terminado nuestro enfrentamiento –grito salamander.

-Natsu –llamo Lucy –Hay que regresar.

Tanto Gray como Natsu dejaron de pelear dirigiéndose a sus respectivas familias; ya afuera del gremio cada quien emprendieron su viaje de regreso a su hogar.

-Oto-san ponte algo de ropa –pidió el pequeño Shiro.

-Desde cuando –se sorprendió el mago de hielo al ver que no tenía sus otras ropas más que sus bóxers.

-Desde el principio Gray-sama –dijo la maga de agua.

-¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto su marido mientras se colocaba de nuevo su ropa.

-Juvia lo esta, es solo que el bebé esta un poco inquieto-.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?-.

-No Gray-sama –contesto con cansancio –Por enésima vez Juvia esta bien; recuerde que Shiro hacia lo mismo pero golpeaba un poco mas fuerte-.

-Si lo recuerdo –afirmo Gray seguido mientras tomaba a su hijo colocándolo en sus hombros –Y mira resulto ser un hombrecito muy fuerte –sonrió con orgullo Gray al recordar como se sintió al tener por primera vez a Shiro en sus brazos.

-Oto-san no soy un hombrecito –hizo un mohín el pequeño.

-Claro que no eres un hombrecito –respondió Juvia mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabeza de su hijo –Eres un caballero Shiro-kun –afirmo con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a su hogar, Gray bajo a Shiro de sus hombros mientras Juvia le decía a su pequeño hijo que se fuera a bañar lo cual Shiro obedeció dejando solos a sus padres.

-Juvia –llamo su esposo –Es en serio deberías de estar en reposo –se acerco para abrazar a su esposa.

-Gray-sama –lanzo un suspiro –Juvia esta bien… todo ira bien –dirigiéndose a su habitación –Además hay que terminar de leer el libro a Shiro-kun.

Gray se acerco al umbral de su habitación observando como su mujer se cambiaba de su vestido maternal a unos pants aguados de algodón y una camisa holgado mientras el prefería estar en bóxers se dirigieron a la habitación de Shiro quien ya estaba en su cama con su pijama puesta esperando con ansias a sus padres.

-Vamos Oto-san date prisa-.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –tomando el libro que se encontraba a un costado de el –Bien en donde no quedamos.

-Nos quedamos en que el príncipe de hielo va al rescate de la princesa de agua-.

-Cierto, veamos –asintió Gray al mismo tiempo que buscaba la pagina al encontrarla siguió leyendo –Bueno, el príncipe de hielo corría a toda prisa en busca de la princesa, pasando cada obstáculo que se le ponía en camino…

Juvia quien estaba del lado derecho de su hijo contemplaba como se queda dormido mientras Gray seguía leyendo hasta que el susodicho vio que Shiro ya dormía, sonrió; le dio un pequeño beso en la frente tal y como su familia lo solía hacer, Juvia hizo lo mismo ambos se levantaron despacio para no despertar al pequeño quien ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo; ellos se dirigieron a su propia habitación para por fin descansar recostándose en su cama matrimonial donde los invitaba a descansar.

Gray se acerco a abrazar a la madre de su hijo para protegerla y amarla, bajo su mano hacia el vientre abultado de Juvia quien dentro de ella crecía un nuevo ser.

-Estoy seguro de que será una niña –afirmo Gray.

-Juvia cree que será un niño-.

-Seria lindo tener a una pequeña princesa por la casa-.

-Sane –contesto Juvia con una sonrisa en su rostro –Quizás y sean dos.

-Es en serio –grito Gray de alegría y emoción.

-Shh… Gray-sama despertara a Shiro-kun –pidió Juvia mientras sonreía sonrojada.

-Fairy Tail no podría pedir al mejor-.

-Es cierto, Juvia piensa que esta generación nos superara-.

-Así es la vida Juvia –rodeo Gray su brazo alrededor de su esposa –Los tiempos cambian cuando menos lo esperes Shiro me habrá superado, se casara, tendrá hijos y la vida continua-.

-Lo se Gray-sama, por eso hay disfrutar cada momento que pasamos juntos, habar momentos en donde reiremos –bosteza un poco –Otros lloraremos pero sobre todo los recuerdos más felices que tendremos en nuestra familia tú…Shiro…yo y los pequeños que vienen a este mundo.-

-Junto con nuestros amigos-.

-Y con Fairy Tail –agrego una Juvia casi dormida.

-Y con Fairy tail –abrazando aun mas fuerte a Juvia –Es hora de dormir ha sido un día muy…

Gray no finalizo su frase pues Juvia ya estaba profundamente dormida, una sonrisa adorno el rostro del mago de hielo dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios a su mujer.

-Descansa-.

Es cierto la vida cambia en cuestión de instantes el mundo da mil vueltas y muchas veces las generaciones superan a las anteriores, y como tal la vida cambiara pero… mientras estén y amen a sus seres queridos no habrá nada que temer… Estando siempre en ellos… Existirá la eterna aventura de…

**FAIRY TAIL…. Fin**

_**OK acá este es mi primer one shot de Fairy tail me imagine la escena donde Gray y Juvia por fin están juntos antes que nada daré una aclaración como todos saben también estoy trabajando en FAIRY TAIL SPYS pero repentinamente me bloque y pues la verdad el capitulo UNA NOCHE JUNTO A JUVIA puede que cambie de titulo dependiendo d como vuelva atrabajar mi mente en fin ofrezco mil disculpas por los inconvenientes por favor si tienen alguna sugerencia será bien recibida recomienden mis trabajos. **_

_**Especificación por si alguien no haya entendido de quien es quien pero creo q está más que claro pero solo lo pondré por si las dudas. ^^**_

_**Layla Dragneel edad 8 años hija de Lucy y Natsu.**_

_**Shiro Fullbuster edad 9 años hijo de Juvia y Gray.**_

_**Gale Redfox edad 8 años hijo de Levy y Gajeel.**_

_**Leany Redfox edad 4 meses hija de Levy y Gajeel.**_

_**Alex Fernández Scarlet edad 10 años hijo de Erza y Jerall.**_

**Quiero dar gracias a mis seguidores**:__cata fullbuster, yumiiyumyum, IceFF y RimayShiki **muchas gracias por su apoyo en verdad significa mucho para mí.**

**Atte. Tsanami SaberFairy**


End file.
